


Szekspir w parku

by Hadlathneth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hamletowy klimat to zły pomysł, Loki Feels, Loki jako Hamlet, M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, nienawidzę tagować, to tak w ramach wyjątku, wszyscy feels
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostshield oraz Frostiron- chociaż bez dramatu, Szekspir i tak się w grobie przewraca. W skrócie? "Hamlet", chociaż tak naprawdę ani trochę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jako niewdzięczna miłośniczka Szekspira, postanowiłam trochę się nim zainspirować. Łączenie Marvela z "Hamletem" zarówno na piśmie, jak i tym filmowym (tu nasunął mi się natychmiast Almereyda), nie jest chyba dobrym pomysłem, jednak Wen Twórczy mnie podkusił i... proszę, oto powstaje Coś. Coś pojawia się tu żądne opinii, nawet tej krytycznej, bo Coś wysokich lotów nie jest, a chciałoby móc zasłużyć na wielkie "C", którym zostało napisane.
> 
> Jeśli obraziłam uczucia innych wielbicieli Szekspira, bez wahania porzucę pomysł. To raczej ciekawość mnie tu przyprowadziła.

Pod ciężkimi, ołowianymi chmurami, które powlekły nocne niebo, brnęły przez bagno, jakim stały się łąki należące do korporacji Yggdrasil, dwie zakapturzone postaci.

\- Cholera, Nat! - przez ryk wichru i przetaczającej się nad nimi ulewy, przedarł się czyjś wściekły głos. - Ten sukinsyn naprawdę uważa, że komuś zachce się tu włamywać w taką pogodę?!

Kobieta nazwana Nat przewróciła jedynie oczyma, nie zwalniając tempa, ani nie odwracając się, by spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza. Wysłuchiwała tych samych pretensji od ponad godziny, nauczona doświadczeniem, by dla świętego spokoju nie przerywać, ale też i nie zwracać na nie większej uwagi.

\- Wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz! - kontynuował mężczyzna, zupełnie niezrażony jej milczeniem. - "Mógł wybrać inną pracę". Ano mogłem, psiakrew, mogłem! Ochroniarz, też mi co-ooo-! - jego ostatnia skarga przerodziła się w przerażony krzyk, któremu zawtórowało głuche tąpnięcie i paskudny chlupot.

\- Barton? - zaalarmowana Natasha natychmiast odwróciła się, unosząc w pogotowiu olbrzymią latarkę, gotowa w każdej chwili zdzielić nią ewentualnego napastnika. Nikt jednak nie wyskoczył z ciemności, a widok, który ukazał się jej oczom, przerósł najśmielsze oczekiwania kobiety i już po chwili, ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, zwijała się ze śmiechu, ledwie utrzymując równowagę na grząskiej powierzchni. Tuż przed nią, w paskudnym, coraz bardziej rozwodnionym błocie, twarzą do ziemi leżał jej partner, usiłując podnieść się z powrotem na nogi i bez wytchnienia rzucając kreatywnymi wiązankami wulgaryzmów.

\- Przestań! - rzucił wreszcie ze zrezygnowaniem, nie odważając się jednak na bardziej dosadne "zamknij się". - To przez to cholerstwo. - odwrócił się na plecy, zanurzając w błocie i tak wystarczająco przemoczoną kurtkę i wskazując na niewielki przedmiot wystający z ziemi. - Co to w ogóle jest? - zmarszczył brwi, wreszcie niechętnie wstając i przyglądając się "sprawcy" swojego nieszczęścia. Natasha również, opanowawszy nagły wybuch rozbawienia, przykucnęła obok, przyglądając się znalezisku.

\- Wygląda jak... pudełko. - zauważyła w końcu, przecierając wolną ręką obmywany przez deszcz metal.

\- Pudełko?

\- Pudełko. - potwierdziła już bez zawahania, choć z pewnym niepokojem, odkładając na bok latarkę i gołymi rękoma czym prędzej odgarniając zalegające wokół błoto i rozmokłą ziemię. Clint przez chwilę obserwował jej działania, jednak nauczywszy się czytać z twarzy partnerki więcej, niż komukolwiek było to kiedykolwiek dane, natychmiast zabrał się do pomocy.

Po kilku minutach pracy udało im się dopiąć swego. Pudełko było niewielkie i, jak podejrzewała Natasha, wykonane w całości ze specyficznego metalu, przez co ważyło więcej, niż można by przypuszczać po jego rozmiarach. Bez względu na ich wysiłki, otwarcie go pozostało niewykonalne.

\- Zanieśmy to Starkowi. On powinien sobie z tym poradzić i zachować sprawę w tajemnicy. - zaproponował w końcu Barton. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale myśl, że ktoś niepowołany mógłby dowiedzieć się o ich odkryciu, z jakiegoś powodu nie przypadła mu do gustu. Nat skinęła jedynie głową, najwyraźniej podzielając jego zdanie.

***

\- Więc?

\- "Więc, więc". Zero wdzięczności dla spracowanego człowieka. - prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem Anthony Stark, jeden z najlepszych... ba! najlepszy technik Yggdrasilu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, do tego, co znajduje się w pudełku, dotarł niemal natychmiast po otrzymaniu go, choć w żadnym wypadku nie stało się dzięki jego własnym, niezaprzeczalnym talentom. Ale kto powiedział, że nie może mieć przynajmniej odrobiny uciechy z potrzymania dwójki ochroniarzy w niepewności?

Najwyraźniej nie dane mu było jednak dostąpić tej specyficznej radości; czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie Romanoff, uniósł dłonie w geście defensywy, uśmiechając się obronnie.

\- Już, już przechodzę do rzeczy. To coś, co mi przynieśliście... pudełko? Skrytka? Bojawiemco? Grunt, że otworzyło się samo. - przyznał poważniejąc, co sprawiło, że nawet Barton, który wyraźnie zamierzał mu przerwać, nie odważył się tego zrobić. - To... specyficzny mechanizm. Otwiera się o trzeciej w nocy, zamyka przed świtem. Każda ingerencja z mojej strony grozi zniszczeniem zawartości. - w możliwie największym skrócie wyjaśnił to, co udało mu się odkryć w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Nie dodał jedynie, że technologia, z jaką miał tu do czynienia, jest przerażająco wręcz zaawansowana, jak na około dwadzieścia lat, które niewątpliwie liczyła.

\- Co znajduje się w środku? - zapytała w końcu Natasha, mierząc Starka badawczym spojrzeniem i wyraźnie starając się ukryć zainteresowanie. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, odwracając się w stronę biurka, przy którym pracował do tej pory. Na usta cisnęła mu się odpowiedź: "nic, co powinno dostać się w wasze ręce", jednak nie zaryzykował wypowiedzenia jej na głos. Wiedział, że wówczas dwójka ochroniarzy czym prędzej zadbałaby o to, żeby zawartość pudełka nie trafiła nigdy więcej do jego pracowni, a do tego dopuścić nie mógł; sprawa zdawała się na to zbyt delikatna i... osobista. I może on, Tony Stark, nie powinien trzymać w dłoniach czegoś, co skrywało informacje, mogące zmienić zupełnie losy wszystkich powiązanych z Yggdrasilem, jednak Barton i Romanoff nie nadawali się do tego tym bardziej. Nie ufał im na tyle, by uwierzyć, że przekażą zdobytą wiedzę jedynej uprawnionej do posiadania jej osobie. Mimo to, nie miał wielkiego wyboru.

\- Wszystko, co znalazłem, dotyczy bezpośrednio Lokiego Borsona. - odparł najbardziej beznamiętnym głosem, na jaki było go stać. - W środku są nagrania jego ojca.

\- Odyna? Ale dlaczego szef miałby... - z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem zaczął Barton, jednak Tony natychmiast mu przerwał, nie kryjąc rosnącej irytacji.

\- Nie jego, kretynie. Laufey'a.

Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach, stała się najgorszą z cisz, jakich kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu doświadczył Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

#### (Być...)

Masywne, dębowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem, który niewątpliwie potoczyłby się przez wszystkie zimne korytarze posiadłości, gdyby nie stłumił go radosny gwar kilku setek ludzi, stopniowo przeradzający się już w pijackie okrzyki.

Ukrywanie się przed nimi i jednoczesne wysłuchiwanie ich przez ściany własnego pokoju, stało się dla Lokiego Borsona w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca niemal rytuałem. Uroczyste przekazanie rodzinnej firmy Yggdrasil jego bratu, Thorowi, celebrowano hucznie i z rozmachem, czyli w jedyny dopuszczalny przez Odyna sposób.   
I nie chodziło już nawet o to, że nie chciał się cieszyć sukcesem brata. Nie. Po prostu nie potrafił zmusić się do partycypowania w czymś tak prymitywnym. Lubił myśleć o sobie, jako o odizolowanym, może odrobinę introwertycznym intelektualiście. Udział w popijawach, po których większość uczestników, w najlepszym wypadku, budziła się pod stołami, uwłaczała jego godności. Brzydziła go.  
A przynajmniej do dzisiejszego wieczora to właśnie uważał za główny powód swojej niechęci do trwającej nieustannie zabawy. Do dzisiejszego wieczora.  
Och, nie wątpił, że o poranku wszyscy, zmorzeni po suto zakrapianej uczcie, zapomną o tym, że cokolwiek zaszło pomiędzy Lokim a Odynem, w jego pamięci wyryje się to jednak aż do śmierci, tego był pewien.  
Z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na łóżko, pozwalając, by drogie, puchowe pierzyny, otuliły go, zamykając w bezpiecznym kokonie i oddzielając od nieprzychylnego świata. Wspomnienia nadciągnęły już same.

***

_Pojawiając się pierwszy raz od wielu dni na sali balowej, natychmiast przyciągnął wiele spojrzeń; nie były one jednak życzliwe, choć odniósł równocześnie zaskakujące wrażenie, że niewiele z nich było nieprzychylnych. Ludzie wydawali się zainteresowani - zainteresowani tak, jak zainteresowanym można być nowym okazem w zoo. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ta myśl bardzo go rozbawiła. Otaczali go nieszkodliwi głupcy, nie musiał się ich obawiać.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, lawirując między gośćmi w stronę stołu na podwyższeniu, zajmowanego wyłącznie przez jego rodzinę. Mógł spełnić prośbę matki, spędzić tu symbolicznie kilka godzin i, korzystając z nieuwagi, która z pewnością niedługo wkradnie się w zmącone mocnymi trunkami umysły, umknąć niepostrzeżenie.  
Gratulując sobie w duchu doskonałego planu, usiadł przy odległym krańcu stołu, posyłając machającemu ku niemu entuzjastycznie Thorowi wymijający uśmiech, po czym zajął się obserwowaniem gości.  
Pojawiło się ich zdecydowanie więcej, niż zeszłego wieczoru. Czyżby o czymś nie wiedział?  
Marszcząc brwi, powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych, szukając wśród nich matki. Nie, nie było jej tutaj, zaraz więc odgonił wątpliwości. Nie ominęłaby przecież żadnego ważnego wydarzenia w życiu swojego Złotego Syna! Prychnął, z rozbawieniem odpowiadając jednocześnie na toast wzniesiony przez brata._

_Pierwsza godzina upłynęła względnie spokojnie. Nikt nie naruszał jego prywatności i parę razy przyłapał się nawet na myśli, że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak przypuszczał; zwłaszcza, że od paru minut dane mu było bezkarnie obserwować Steve'a, który niespodziewanie zaszczycił zgromadzonych swoją obecnością. Och, tak, Loki był przerażającym stalkerem, jednak nigdy nie potrafił odmówić sobie przyjemności płynącej z przyglądania się zdecydowanym ruchom mężczyzny, jego jasnym włosom, błękitnym oczom, tak podobnym do oczu Thora, a jednocześnie błyszczącym żywą inteligencją...  
Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, oblizując usta i już podnosząc się z zamiarem podejścia do Steve'a, gdy na ziemię przywołał go głos ojca.  
Z westchnieniem niechęci, Loki opadł ponownie na swoje miejsce, obdarzając Wszechojca (jak zwykli nazywać Odyna złośliwie jego pracownicy) spojrzeniem wyzutym z zainteresowania.  
Ten jednak zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważać. Chwiejąc się lekko, stał na podwyższeniu, wyraźnie zamierzając przemówić, choć alkohol chwilowo odebrał mu wątek. W końcu odchrząknął, odzyskując ponownie uwagę zgromadzonych oraz trochę swojej godności, po czym rozpoczął donośnym, odrobinę drżącym głosem:  
\- Dziękuję, dozgonnie dziękuję wam za przybycie i poświęcenie swego czasu na wspólne celebrowanie tak ważnej dla mnie i mojej rodziny chwili! - przerwał, pozwalając, by tłum wyraził swoją aprobatę gromkimi brawami. - Najbardziej jednak chciałem podziękować mojej wspaniałej żonie, której niestety dziś przy nas nie ma... - wzrok wszystkich jak na zawołanie spoczął na pustym miejscu, zajmowanym dotychczas przez uwielbianą przez wszystkich małżonkę Odyna. - ... oraz mojemu synowi, przyszłemu zarządcy Yggdrasilu. - ponownie przyjął brawa, tym razem jednak wzrokiem błądząc wzdłuż stołu, jakby próbował sobie usilnie o czymś przypomnieć... i wtedy jego oczy spoczęły na Lokim. Najpierw pojawił się w nich wyraz rozpoznania, by niespodziewanie zastąpiło go przerażenie, a już po chwili obrzydzenie._

_\- Co ty tu robisz?! - głos ojca uciszył tłum, który, przynajmniej według Lokiego, nagle niepokojąco zbliżył się w ich kierunku, wyczuwając szykującą się sensację. A może to tylko wyostrzone nagle zmysły chłopaka płatały sobie z niego figle?_

_\- Nie jesteś godzien, by siedzieć przy tym stole! - zanim Loki zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wytrącony z równowagi Odyn ruszył w jego stronę, odpychając Thora, który nieudolnie spróbował zagrodzić mu drogę. - Śmiesz tytułować się tym samym nazwiskiem, jakby należało do ciebie w równej mierze, co do mojego syna. Powinieneś zginąć, zanim pozwolono ci w ogóle je nosić. - w głosie mężczyzny brzmiała nie tylko wściekłość, ale i kpina, pogarda... Loki starał się zachować godną, wyprostowaną pozę i niezrażony niczym wyraz twarzy, jednak gdy ojciec złapał go gwałtownie za koszulę, potrząsając nim gniewnie, przerażenie zdołało ujawnić się wystarczająco wyraźnie, by każdy z obecnych zdołał to zarejestrować._

_\- Wynoś się stąd. - ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał, zanim dwóch strażników wywlekło go za ramiona z sali, zabolały go chyba najbardziej._

_Zza zatrzaskujących się za jego plecami drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze rozbrzmiewającą na nowo muzykę i kolejne gromkie toasty. Najwyraźniej Odyn potrafił zdecydowanie szybciej powrócić do dawnej postawy, niż jego młodszy... syn._

_Syn?_

***

Z półsnu, w który jakimś cudem udało mu się zapaść, wyrwało go donośne pukanie i zanim zdążył chociaż usiąść, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem, a już po chwili wychynęła zza nich twarz Starka. Na widok Lokiego, chowającego desperacko głowę w poduszce, technik rozpromienił się.  
\- Dobry wieczór, śpiąca królewno. - zagadnął wesoło, wchodząc bezpardonowo do pokoju i siadając na łóżku.  
\- Twój książę przybył, by zabrać cię z tej przeklętej wieży. - Loki wprost słyszał jego uśmiech.  
\- Mylisz bajki. - burknął w odpowiedzi, próbując zakryć się kołdą aż po czubek głowy, ale czyjaś silna dłoń skutecznie powstrzymała jego zamiary. Wyjrzał jednym okiem poza swój bezpieczny kokon tylko po to, by posłać Tony'emu mordercze spojrzenie i burknąć niewyraźne "idź sobie", które najwyraźniej nie zabrzmiało jednak wystarczająco wymownie, bo już po chwili został pozbawiony kołdry zupełnie.  
\- Żarty żartami, Lokes. Musisz coś zobaczyć. I albo wyjdziesz kulturalnie razem ze mną, albo gwarantuję, że Barton i Romanoff znajdą kreatywniejszy sposób na wypędzenie cię stąd. - chociaż w głosie Starka pobrzmiewało rozbawienie, dało się w nim też słyszeć coś więcej... zmartwienie? Nie, nie możliwe!  
Mimo to, wystarczyło przelotne spojrzenie na jego twarz, by zauważyć, że coś zdecydowanie jest nie w porządku.  
\- Jeśli tylko mój książę przybył na białym rumaku, mogę wyruszyć wraz z nim. - burknął ostatecznie Loki, tym razem wstając bez ociągania. Znał Tony'ego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy utrzymywany przez niego radosny nastrój podszywany jest czymś zupełnie innym; wciąż nie rozumiał jednak czym, a świadomość tego jedynie wzmagała jego irracjonalny niepokój.  


**Author's Note:**

> Na koniec mała podpowiedź.
> 
> Czas akcji: współczesność
> 
> Miejsce akcji: Stany Zjednoczone, włości należące do korporacji Yggdrasil. Możliwe wzmianki o Danii.
> 
> Bohaterowie, czyli moja ulubiona część:
> 
> Hamlet - Loki Borson
> 
> Ofelia - Steve Rogers
> 
> Horacjo - Tony Stark
> 
> Klaudiusz - Odyn Borson
> 
> Gertruda - Frigga Borson
> 
> Poloniusz - (chwilowo brak)
> 
> Laertes - James "Bucky" Barnes
> 
> Guildenstern, Rosencrantz - Fandral, Volstagg 
> 
> Bernardo, Francisko - Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff
> 
> Król Hamlet - Laufey
> 
> \+ Thor Borson
> 
>  
> 
> Jak widać, nie brałam pod uwagę płci postaci. Dopasowanie jest jedynie podpowiedzią - ich losy będą podobne, jednak nie takie same - w innym przypadku spojlery byłyby nie do wybaczenia. ;)


End file.
